


Secrets at Sunset

by Rubystar2029



Series: Secrets of the Wild [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Autistic Character, Declaration of War, F/F, F/M, Gen, Heat Stroke, Hinted Poly Relationships, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Starvation, Trans Female Character, mute character, prophecies causing pain, some world building sprinkled through for flavor, tags will be updated with chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 15,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubystar2029/pseuds/Rubystar2029
Summary: Life is pretty normal for the clans. Yes, Thunderclan is pushing at borders and stealing prey. And normally the clans would push back at it, but with the most recent population boom in Thunder, it's becoming more and more difficult. There is also the cat from the Shadow Prophecy that the clans need to find before they destroy them also. And also, there is the fire prophecy which just doesn't make sense with how disjointed it is. Also, Starclan finds it funny to send that prophecy to a bunch of children and not the healers of the clans. It just seems the clans can't catch a break.A rewrite/au of the series where everyone we know never existed. Follow these new cats as they write their own stories with the information the Erins have given us. (Will be using major cannon plots for story beats).
Series: Secrets of the Wild [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709785
Kudos: 6





	1. Allegiance

ThunderClan  
Leader: Acornstar- A golden-brown tabby molly with amber eyes  
Deputy: Darkswoop- A black tom with amber eyes and a white tail tip  
Apprentice: Smallpaw  
Healer: Goosesnout- A grey spotted tom with grey-blue eyes  
Healer Apprentice: Petalpaw- A black and white molly with amber eyes

Warriors:  
Dovefeather- A white and grey molly with green eyes  
Sparrowtalon- A dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes  
Apprentice: Mousepaw  
Sweetsong- A cream-tabby molly with hazel eyes  
Twigstep- A light brown molly with green eyes  
Apprentice: Ratpaw  
Snowstorm- A white molly with black points and blue eyes  
Apprentice: Oakpaw  
Bluerose- A blue tabby tom with blue eyes  
Shrewrunner- A brown tabby tom with yellow eyes  
Apprentice: Pigeonpaw  
Rosesight- A cream-tabby molly with green eyes  
Redscar- A red tabby tom with yellow eyes  
Apprentice: Frostpaw  
Ravenflight- A black tom with amber eyes and white chest  
Nectarheart- A cream-tabby molly with amber eyes

Apprentices-  
Frostpaw- A white and grey molly with amber eyes  
Mousepaw- A grey tom with green eyes  
Smallpaw- A white molly with black points and amber eyes  
Ratpaw- A black tom with amber eyes  
Pigeonpaw- A black tom with white points and blue eyes  
Oakpaw- A brown tabby molly with green eyes

Monarchs:  
Morningpool- A pale cream molly with blue eyes  
Leafheart- A brown tabby molly with green eyes

Kits:  
Palekit- A pale cream-tabby molly yellow eyes  
Amberkit- A red tabby tom with blue eyes  
Frecklekit- A brown and light brown molly with green eyes  
Mottlekit- A light brown tabby tom with green eyes  
Lark-kit- A brown tabby tom with green eyes

Elders:  
Flailwing- A pale gray tom with blue eyes  
Dustjaw- A dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
Cricketsong- A blue molly with yellow eyes

Shadowclan  
Leader: Glowstar- A cream calico molly with pale yellow eyes  
Deputy: Boulderfur- A grey tabby tom with amber eyes  
Healer: Mudbelly- A dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
Healer Apprentice: Locustpaw: A black and white molly with green eyes

Warriors:  
Badgerpelt: A black and white tom with amber eyes  
Rodentfoot: A smoky brown tom with yellow eyes  
Apprentice: Swanpaw  
Weaselsmoke: A brown tabby tom with blue eyes  
Apprentice: Songpaw  
Chirpsong: A white molly with amber eyes  
Finchtail: A cream-tabby molly with yellow eyes  
Apprentice: Echopaw  
Gingerstep: A red tabby tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Webpaw  
Ivyvine: A white and black molly with green eyes

Apprentices-  
Swanpaw: A mostly white and black molly with amber eyes  
Webpaw: A mostly black and white tom with amber eyes  
Echopaw: A white tom with yellow eyes  
Songpaw: A smoky brown molly with amber eyes

Monarchs:  
Pepper: A calico molly with amber eyes; former kittypet  
Mushroompelt: A pale brown tabby molly with green eyes (expecting)

Kits:  
Ruby: A red tabby tom with amber eyes; former kittypet  
Onyx: A black molly with amber eyes; former kittypet  
Opal: A white tom with amber eyes; former kittypet

Elders:  
Birdwing: A small grey molly with blue eyes  
Dawnpelt: A cream calico molly with amber eyes

Riverclan  
Leader: Carpstar: A red tabby tom with blue eyes  
Deputy: Drizzlestorm: A grey tabby molly with blue eyes  
Healer: Flightpool: A grey tabby molly with blue eyes  
Healer Apprentice: Shoretail: A sandy cream tom with amber eyes

Warriors:  
Shimmerheart- A pale blue spotted molly with blue eyes  
Willowstem- A grey tabby tom with green eyes  
Ferntail- A grey tabby molly with a dark grey tail and green eyes  
Stormfur- A dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes  
Ryestalk- A dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
Sandypelt- A sandy cream molly with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Crabpaw  
Cloudysky- A white tom with blue eyes; deaf  
Nightpool- A black tom with blue eyes  
Apprentice: Tunapaw  
Poolnose- A blue and white molly with yellow eyes  
Rainstep- A blue tabby tom with amber eyes  
Splashrose- A dilute calico molly with green eyes  
Duckwing- A brown calico molly with amber eyes  
Ottersplash- A calico molly with amber eyes

Apprentices-  
Crabpaw- A red tabby tom with amber eyes  
Tunapaw- A calico molly with blue eyes

Monarchs:  
Snappergaze- A blue and white molly with sharp amber eyes  
Puddleheart- A blue tabby molly with green eyes (expecting)

Kits:  
Tadpolekit- A dark brown tabby molly with amber eyes

Elders:  
Dewfrost- A grey tabby tom with dull blue eyes  
Blizzardtail- A white and blue molly with amber eyes

Windclan  
Leader: Hillstar- A pale brown tabby tom with hazel eyes  
Deputy: Robintalon- A red and white tom with yellow eyes  
Healer: Sunnysplash- A dilute calico molly with amber eyes

Warriors:  
Downfeather- A grey tabby molly with yellow eyes  
Apprentice: Bunnypaw  
Harepelt- A pale brown tabby molly with green eye   
Sheeptail- A white tom with yellow eyes  
Birdsong- A red and white molly with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Seedpaw  
Breezetail- A black tom with amber eyes  
Cottonflight- A white molly with green eyes

Apprentices-  
Seedpaw- A pale brown tabby molly with amber eyes  
Bunnypaw- A black molly with green eyes

Monarchs:  
Eagleheart- A brown calico molly with amber eyes (expecting)

Elders:  
Falconclaw- A brown calico molly with green eyes  
Owlsight- A dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes


	2. prologues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the prophecies and the clans before everything happens. Also, the order of the characters follows the chapter posting order, so it goes River, Wind, Thunder, Shadow.

Shoretail dipped his paws into the river, shivering as the cold water numbed his burning paws. He didn’t know why they seemed to be burning, there were no marks at all. He thought about bugging Flightpool about it, but no, she was busy taking care of their clanmates. He could deal with this on his own. He relaxed, letting the cold water take away the burning feeling.

His eyes shot open as the burning sensation crawled up his legs and into his body. The fur along his spine rose and he launched himself into the river, holding back a screech of pain. In his vision he could see that everything was on fire and the river flowing with streaks of blood. His body went into shock and he yowled out something, but he couldn’t hear what he said. His clanmates rushed towards the river, working together to pull him out and he continued to yowl. His eyes were wide with shock as they locked with someone who wasn’t there before he passed out, his clanmates asking in concerned voices what was wrong.

____________________________________________________________________________

Hillstar looked up at the clear star filled night, a sense of peace overcoming him. They were safe for as long as Starclan was above them. Even on a chilly night like this, he could still relax and block out any signs of the cold in his body.

However the body next to him shivered and he wrapped his tail around Sunnysplash, his healer. She leaned against his shoulder, her eyes closed in concentration before relaxing and a sigh left her mouth with a puff of frost.

“I sense trouble on the wind.” Was all she said before a dark cloud that wasn’t in the sky before covered the moon, drowning the pair in darkness.

____________________________________________________________________________

Acornstar’s tail brushed the falling leaves aside, watching as her deputy and healer arrived in her den. It was still in the middle of the night, but this needed to be talked about now.

“Acornstar, what is your plan to deal with the hunger plaguing our clan,” Goosesnout asked, his voice raspy from yelling all day. Darkswoop nodded his head in agreement, worried lacing his face. Even in the dark, she can see the concern and fear written on their face, she didn’t need to see it to know it was on her face as well. Too many new apprentices and kits at once, their territory couldn’t handle such a large population boom.

“We’ll take from those who have too much. The other clans, especially Riverclan are all so well fed. I’m sure they wouldn’t mind a few missing fish or shrews,” She said, already hearing her clanmates' concerns before opening her mouth. “We all have family in this clan, children, mates, parents, and siblings. Would either of you want for any of them to die?” They both shook their heads and she smiled, addressing her deputy.

“Darkswoop start preparing the patrols in the morning. Thunderclan will not go hungry again after tonight.”

____________________________________________________________________________

Glowstar paced around her clan’s clearing, worried, making her steps heavy and uneven. Off to one side, near the healer’s den, if she remembered everything correctly, Mudbelly and Locustpaw were watching her, concerned for her health.

“Shadowclan is barely living as is with everything we have, but this cat… they are the chance for a better future,” She said, stopping in her pacing to address her healers. They both nodded their heads, which means she’s got that part right on the prophecy. But the next part. “But by doing so, the other clans will cease to exist… is that really worth it?”

Both her healers just gave her a look, one she struggled to decipher before shaking her head and started to pace again. But just at that moment a dark cloud covered the moon and she huddled close to the ground while Mudbelly made his way over.

“Your young, but wise Glowstar, no one should face your burden. All I can tell you is don’t lose trust in your clanmates, but don’t be too trusting. Someone is trying to kill you,” Mudbelly told her, his tail resting on her shoulder. She took a deep breath and nodded her head. They didn’t know who it was the prophecy foretold, but she refused to let the other clans be destroyed for her own to thrive.


	3. River 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone asks, yes Crabpaw is autistic. If anything is written wrong, tell me so I can fix it

Crabpaw was laying in the middle of the camp, his legs tucked under him and his tail wrapped nicely around his paws. The sun was almost in the center of the sky, which meant it would soon be the hottest part of the day and everyone would be relaxing in the river or shade. Now was the perfect time to catch bugs while everyone was finishing up any last-minute chores. His eyes were closed, but his ears flicked to an unknown beat. In a few seconds, he’ll stand up and start looking for worms by the nursery and work his way around camp.

Something blocked out the sunlight and he cracked open an eye, seeing sandy colored legs. He opened both his eyes and looked up at his mentor’s face, smiling at the wiggling worms in her mouth.

“Hello Crabpaw, I found these while out and I thought you would like them,” She said, placing the worms gently on the ground before sitting down. Crabpaw chirped at the worms, placing his paws on them and feeling them wiggle around.

“Thank you!” He chirped, patting the worms before grabbing a few and laying them out in a straight line. Of course, the worms refused to stay in a straight line and were already wiggling around, but right now he didn’t care. He could see his mentor sit down next to him, watching him sort the worms out and try to keep them in line.

“Would you like to go out later today when it’s cooler,” His mentor asked, blocking off one of the worms which were trying to escape. Crabpaw nodded his head, grabbing the worm and placing it back in its line.

“Let’s see, one tap is yes and two is no,” she continued on and he tapped his paw once. She hummed, her tail flicking as she blocked another worm from escaping. He grabbed the worm and held it in his paw for a bit, watching how it squirmed around before placing it back down with the others.

“By Thunder?” He asked, finally proud of all the worms he was able to line up and allowed them to squirm off or dig into the soil. He waved goodbye to the worms before patting his mentor’s paw.

“Why not, do you want to go swimming?” His mentor asked again, tapping his paw in return. He tapped his paw once against the ground, his ears flicking in excitement.

“Do you want to go now and pick out a place,” his mentor asked and he tapped his paw once on the ground. She purred, standing up and waiting for him to join her, before making their way to the riverbank.


	4. Wind 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rewrote the chapter since when rereading it, I realized it didn't fit well with Windclan's story. So here's the rewritten part. Also, Bunnypaw is still mute and more will be explained on her and Downfeather's relationship later

“Bunnypaw! Why are you lagging behind?” Downfeather’s voice cut through the fog that has surrounded Bunnypaw’s mind, making all her thoughts fuzzy. Her pelt felt too warm and heavy, making her movement sluggish and slow. Her mentor was a few paces ahead of her, only bounding back when she realized Bunnypaw wasn’t with her. “Bunny are you feeling okay?”

‘I’m feeling just great,’ she signed, more sarcastic than she meant it to be, Downfeather hummed, before smiling.

“Well if you're doing great, do you still want to go hunting?” Dowfeather said, not even sparing a second glance as she bounded off and started to hunt. Bunnypaw started after her mentor, exhaling sharply as she struggled to keep up.

‘Downfeather. Downfeather I was joking, I’m not feeling well,” She tried to sign to her mentor, but the older molly just wasn’t paying attention or didn’t care. She sighed, watching as her mentor continued to push on and forget that Bunnypaw was right there…. Again. 

She tried to pick up the pace, not wanting to lose sight of her mentor before she stumbled and slashed her claws against the ground. Downfeather wasn’t even paying attention to her, just chasing after the next thought that crosses her mind and doesn’t even bother to think it through. Well if she wasn’t going to pay attention, then she isn’t going to have her apprentice with her. So fine.

She huffed, turning around and began to make her way back to camp. Her pelt felt like it was on fire and she hated the feeling. What was worse was that Downfeather didn’t call out to her, not once or came running over to see what was wrong. Her tail dragged against the ground at the thought of her mentor not caring about her. So much for getting her hopes up.


	5. Thunder 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I won't tell Oakpaw's secret since it's an important plot point for book 2, but you are all free to guess what it is

Oakpaw groaned, her paws dangling off the side of the apprentice stump as she watched the warriors around her prepare for the next patrols. A few patrols she wasn’t allowed to go on for some reason. They were probably border patrols, but a closer peek told her they weren’t and she was just confused. Pigeonpaw and Ratpaw were going on the patrol, being 8 moons old, which meant it was for the older apprentices only.

So she was bored out of her mind and her mentor couldn’t take her out for training since she was on one of the patrols. The only other apprentices left were Smallpaw, who decided to stay back when her mentor offered to take her. So it was only her, Smallpaw, and the monarchs at camp, which was boring.

She groaned again and this time she felt a tail-flick her paw. She looked down at Smallpaw, who had her paws neatly tucked under her as she looked out at the patrols. Oakpaw raised an eyebrow at the smaller, older apprentice and she only put a claw to her lips, telling Oakpaw to be quiet. Oakpaw sighed, pulling her legs up and curling into a ball on the stump. Before she knew it the patrol had left and Smallpaw hopped up into her paws, turning around to face Oakpaw.

“If you're really that bored, I can sneak you out of camp, but you need to be quiet,” Smallpaw whispered, forcing Oakpaw to lean down to hear her.

“I can be quiet, see I’m being quiet right now. No one can hear me,” Oakpaw whispered back, her voice lower than Smallpaws, proving that she can be quiet. Smallpaw just sighed, shaking her head before pointing at the tunnel leading to the dirtplace.

“We’ll sneak out through there, come on now,” Smallpaw said, waiting for Oakpaw to jump off the stump before making her way over to the tunnel. Oakpaw hurried after her, trying her best to hide her excitement.


	6. Shadow 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Echopaw doesn't really have something going for him, but he is a bit of a dick and egotistical which will be shown in later chapters

Echopaw’s claws dug into the bark of a tree, pulling himself up higher in the tree, his mentor a few branches above him.

“Come one Echopaw, we're almost there,” His mentor calls and he looks up at her, squinting his eyes to see her through the sunlight. He could see her tail flicking and her ears held straight up, giving him a better clue into her feelings. He grabbed the bark above him, using it to pull himself up onto the nearest branch where he then processed to hop onto one a little higher. He still struggled to his mentor, but he knew he only had a few branches left till he’s next to her and spends the next minute to hop to her location.

The view in front of him was beautiful, all the different territories covered in a yellow glow from the sun. From up here, he could see fourtrees and the gorge that made up the border between River and Wind. He heard his mentor chuckle beside him, bumping their shoulders together lightly so as to not knock her apprentice off.

“I told you it was worth it,” She purred and he nodded his head in agreement. Stopping to hunt, even just a bit was enough to work up is motivation and desire to hunt for the clan even more now.

“Do you know where all the territories are?” his mentor asked, him nodding his head in agreement. “Then show me.”

He pointed a claw out to the moors, “Windclan has the moors and over there.” his claws shift over past the gorge, “is Riverclan. We don’t share a border with them, but they still help up with food during newleaf and greenleaf. And over there,” his claw pointing to the territory full of deciduous forest, “Is Thunderclan. They’ve been pressing at our border for a while now and have been stealing prey from all the clans.”

His mentor nodded her head, humming to herself as her tail swished back and forth angrily. He agreed with her anger, Thunderclan had been making leaf-fall more difficult for all the clans and it didn’t help Shadowclan who had already been struggling with prey.

His mentor sighed, drawing Echopaw out of his thoughts as he looked up at her. She looked down, shaking her head before hopping off the branch and started making her way down. Echopaw looked back out across the territories, wondering what Finchtail was thinking, before following her down.


	7. River 2

Crabpaw sat under a willow tree near the back of the river, his paws splashing the shallow waters. His mentor was swimming in the river with her brother. The pair of siblings were having fun together and while Crabpaw was planning on swimming, right now wasn’t the right time. He would go swimming when his family arrived. But Tunapaw was out with her mentor training and they wouldn’t be back for a while. Or maybe they would be back sooner this time, that would be nice for once and he could actually swim with his sister.

“Crabpaw! Hello dear,” His Momma’s voice rang through the clearing and he hopped up to his paws, chirping as he rushed over to her. He buried his head into her chest, his ears flicking as he purred up a storm. His Momma chuckled, purring herself as she nuzzled the top of his head.

“Momma! Where’s Tuna?” He asked, stepping back and looking around. Momma shocked her head no, her purring stopped.

“Tunapaw wanted to keep training and Nightpool agreed to do so,” Momma explained, taking a few steps and was standing next to Crabpaw. She waited for Crabpaw to take some steps forward before walking alongside him.

“Have you trained with Sandypelt today yet?” Momma asked, knowing Crabpaw was going to be upset about Tunapaw not joining them today.

“Later!” He chirped, taking a few hopes forward before diverging off of his path and jumped into the river. His head went under the water and he swam up to the surface, sputtering out water that he had accidentally swallowed. Before he knew it Momma and Sandypelt were at his side, waiting to see if he needed or wanted help. He shook his head, his ears flicking with excitement as he started to swim around, chirping the whole time to himself.


	8. Wind 2

Her pelt felt like it was on fire by the time she made it back to camp, her mind fuzzy from everything and she realized a little too late that she was probably overheating. Just great, not only did her mentor forget about her, but she was also overheating and close to passing out. Way to go Bunnypaw.

Thankfully, there was one cat in camp right now that always cared about her even when she was being a stick in the mud. Her sister Seedpaw, who was now coming over with a worried look on her face.

“Bunnypaw! Are you okay? You are not looking so hot,” Seedpaw said, her nose touching her shoulder and flinching at the heat she was radiating.

‘Not the words I would use, I would say Bunnypaw you look to be on fire, let’s get you somewhere cool,’ she signed, in a joking manner as her sister basically dragged her to their shared burrow. And while the worried look on her sister’s face made her feel bad for putting Seedpaw in this situation, she was still glad to have someone who cared about her.

The two slipped into their burrow and already being underground, surrounded by cool soil, was taking some of the heat out of her. But she was still dizzy and felt like she was going to pass out. Thankfully her sister had a plan for that and she leaned up against her, her own cool fur sucking the heat out of her. The two of them laid side-by-side, waiting for Bunnypaw to cool off enough where she wasn’t on the verge of passing out.

“Did you tell Downfeather about you heating up or…” Seedpaw started and Bunnypaw rolled her eyes.

‘Of course, I did, she just didn’t understand what sarcasm is,’ she sighed, feeling her sister roll her eyes and she turned around to glare at her. Seedpaw just shrugged her shoulder, tapping the ground with her paw as she continued to talk.

“Reading sarcasm is hard for some cats, maybe you should be more genuine with how you're feeling when talking to Downfeather?” Seedpaw suggested, raising her eyebrow when Bunnypaw just rolled her eyes. “I’m serious it will go a long way and maybe you two will finally get along.”

‘The day me and Downfeather get along is when the world ends, which will never be so don’t count on it,’ she signed, not regretting the bite in her words at all. She didn’t want to get along with Downfeather, it meant she couldn’t be her normal sarcastic self and she didn’t want to give up that part of herself just for one cat.

“Well, suit yourself, but don’t complain to me when something bad happens between both of you and you can’t even fix it.”


	9. Thunder 2

Oakpaw laughed out loud, looking over her shoulder at Smallpaw, who was struggling to keep up with her. She stuck out her tongue at her before picking up speed and escaping Smallpaw’s sight. She could hear Smallpaw panting as she herself picks up speed to try and keep up with Oakpaw.

Oakpaw let out another laugh, turning a corner and chuckling when she heard Smallpaw curse her out, though she quickly caught up. She had never been in this part of the territory before, granted she wasn’t 8 moons and it was rather close to the Riverclan border, so she wasn’t surprised. She wondered briefly if the other clans had the same rules regarding apprentice, but shrugs it off when she sees Sunningrocks in the distance. She slowed down her speed, going to a nice job as the ground under her feet turned from grass to stone. Behind her she heard Smallapw squeal, skidding to a stop and running into Oakpaw.

The two tumble forward, rolling over one another. They stopped in the center of Sunningrock, Smallpaw pinning Oakpaw down and groaning. She didn’t know when she closed her eyes, but she quickly opened them, realizing how close Smallpaw’s face was to her and blushes. Smallpaw.

“Uh hey, Smallpaw.” She chuckled nervously as Smallpaw hops off of her, her head dipped.

“I’m so sorry Oakpaw, I didn’t realize you stopped and-”

“Na you're fine, I should've given a head up,” Oakpaw chuckles, sitting up, still a little flustered about what happened. The air was tense around them as Smallpaw coughed, neither knowing how to bring up what just happened.

“So uhh, how about we play a game?”


	10. Shadow 2

Echopaw trilled, carrying a frog tightly in his jaw. He refused to drop it until he got to the prey pile, that way he would actually help his clan and not worry about being seen as unhelpful. They needed every bit of prey they could find after all.

He walked into camp, holding his head high as he walked over to the fresh-kill pile and Glowstar. He heard a purr of delight leave the leader and he only stood more proudly of himself.

“Good catch Echopaw, with this the warriors might be able to eat tonight,” Glowstar said, watching as he placed the frog down and took a step back so Finchtail could place her mouse down. “Good job to you too Finchtail, I expected nothing less from our greatest hunter and her apprentice.”

Finchtail seemed to glow with the comment and by proxy, Echopaw as well. There was something about being praised for the work he did that made him feel much better about everything, almost putting him above everyone else. He could feel his sister’s eyes on his pelt, glaring holes into him. With that, he concluded she wasn’t able to find anything, which only made him more proud of himself. He was able to bring back prey and have a break while doing so as well.

“Echopaw, I need you to bring these mice to the apprentice den, all four of you will have to share but it will be enough for the next day, more if needed,” Glowstar said, pushing a pair of scrawny looking mice towards him. It felt so poor to be receiving such bad prey after catching something, but after seeing that his frog was going to nursery, he didn’t feel so bad anymore. Pepper and her kits had proven to be useful for the clans, even if they were stuck in the nursery so they deserved to eat, alongside Mushroompelt who did her warrior duties up to the moment Mudbelly dragged her to the nursery to relax.

He dipped his head in respect, grabbing the mice by their tails and bringing them over to the apprentice den. He made eye contact with Songpaw, her glare growing stronger as he continued to carry himself with confidence. He dropped the mice onto the ground, smirking.

“Hello dear sister, were you able to catch something today?” He asked in a teasing tone, only getting a growl in return. “I’ll take that as a no. What a shame it is though, I’m sure you would have brought back something that could help the clan.”

“Bite my tail you prick,” Songpaw growled, grabbing one of the mice, marching off inside the den where Swanpaw and Webpaw were waiting. Neither of them attempted to make a move for the second mouse, so he decided it was his own, making the three share the one scrawny mouse between them. It didn’t matter anyway, none of them were able to bring back prey and he did, so he was going to need all the strength he needed to catch more.


	11. River 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much, just some world-building and connecting the pov characters together

Crabpaw’s ear flicked to a hidden beat as he walked beside his mentor along the Thunderclan border. The sun was slowly starting to go down, which was his favorite part of the day because it turned to water orange and everything had a nice glow to it.

Sandypelt was looking around, her whiskers twitching as she looked across the river and into Thunderclan territory. He hadn’t paid much attention to what was happening in Thunderclan, but something told him it wasn’t normal for everyone to be so tense when patrolling. An idea popped into his head and he looked up at his mentor, chirping to catch her attention.

“Can you tell me about the salmon?” he asked, a smile on his face. Sandypelt looked down at him, gave a quick glance towards the border, and then nodded. She looked up and the two began to walk, nearing Sunningrocks and the muffled noise of cats talking.

“The salmon is considered a special animal to Riverclan, it’s size and coloring are things we look for when eating fish and one can feed three cats at least. We don’t know when salmon started populating the river, but many theorize that it was the spirit of an old riverclan warrior who died from starvation that brought them to us,” Sandypelt explained as they rounded the corner and Sunningrocks was in view. Two small cats, one smaller than the other, were playing on the rocks, wrestling and laughing the whole time. Sandypelt froze as she narrowed her eyes at the two before sighing. “They're just apprentices, we’re safe for now.”

“Safe from what?” Crabpaw asked, his ears flicking as he stared wide-eyed at the two apprentices.

“Why from Thunder’s warriors of course,” One of the apprentices shouted out, startling the two. The apprentices were now looking at them, one standing proud as she looked them over and the other just rolling her eyes.

“Don’t worry, there is none here. Though we will be in trouble if we stay any longer, come one Oakpaw,” the smaller apprentice said, her tail resting on Oakpaw’s shoulder and leading her away from the border.

“Oh come on! I wanted to explore more of the territory,” Oakpaw whined, her voice growing faint as the two entered the forest. Crabpaw stared at where they just were, his eyes wide as he made nervous trills. Sandypelt was next to him, glaring at where the apprentices had been before tapping the ground. Crabpaw tapped his paw once and Sandypelt turned around, her tail resting on his shoulder before leading the apprentice back to camp.


	12. Wind 3

The two had been sitting outside the entrance of camp for a while now, shielding by the barrier from the blazing sun above. She didn’t remember why they decided to move outside and honestly she didn’t care. However, Seedpaw was telling her a story and while she heard it before, Bunnypaw was just too damn excited to hear it again.

“So there I am, stalking this rabbit through the grass when I see it disappear. I made my way over to where I last saw the rabbit and noticed that it was a burrow. Now I don’t know what I was thinking, but I decided to stick my head down the burrow just as the rabbit was reappearing. We both were in shock as we stared each other down, but the rabbit reacted first and let out a eire scream before trying to go back down. I took that chance to grab it by the neck and bite down hard, I was able to kill and drag it out of the burrow,” Seedpaw told her,pressing up close against Bunnypaw as her paws danced around in the sky. It was kinda funny seeing Seedpaw tell her story out loud, but also with her paws. It added a certain charm to it.

‘What was Birdsong’s response,’ she asked, her eyes wide with curiosity. Seedpaw giggled, booping her nose with her paw before continuing the story.

“Birdsong had heard the scream and ran over to investigate what had happened. She ran in on my trying to drag the now dead rabbit out of it’s burrow and she was just shocked. She didn’t expect me to kill a rabbit right in it’s home, but I did and after a bit of gawking, she helped me pull it out and carry it back to- Oh hey Downfeather,” Seedpaw called out to Downfeather, weaving her paw in greeting. The sight of her mentor reminded her of what happened earlier and she turned her nose up, huffing as Downfeather approached.

“Bunnypaw are you okay? When I noticed you weren’t following me I looked all over the moors for you,” Downfeather said and Bunnypaw just rolled her eyes. Yeah right she did, she was probably just saying that to get on her good side. Well it wasn’t going to work.

“Bunnypaw was overheating, so she went back to camp,” Seedpaw, the ever so kind sister she was, popped in and filled Downfeather in.

“Oh that would make sense, I’m still learning signs so I must have missed translating something, but I’m sorry for not trying hard enough Bunny. I’ll do better next time,” She told the apprentices before skipping off to the nursery and her happy little mate. Seedpaw watched Downfeather leave while she just kept her nose turned up, she didn’t want to see her mentor right now. Seedpaw hit her shoulder and she glared at her, rubbing where she was hit.

“You’re a dick Bunnypaw.”


	13. Thunder 3

“Smallpaw, why did you drag us off, we just got there,” Oakpaw whined, dragging her paws as Smallpaw led her away from Sunningrocks. The smaller apprentice just clicked her tongue, peaking over her shoulder from time to time to make sure the Riverclan patrol was gone. When they got far away from Sunningrocks, enough that they could still see it, but far away that no could hear them did Smallpaw stop.

“First, Riverclan might tell Acornstar that we were at Sunningrocks without a warrior and second that was Crabpaw and Sandypelt,” Smallpaw explained, her tail leaving Oakpaw’s shoulder so she could walk in front of her and sit down. She gave Smallpaw a confused look, her tail twitching as she wanted to know more. Smallpaw sighed, mumbling something under her breath before beginning to talk.

“Crabpaw is Carpstar’s son and well a few moons ago did the healers realize that he has a mental problem. It took them a while to pinpoint it since they’ve never seen it before, but he’s a little… odd.”

“And why does that matter? So what if he’s a little odd that doesn’t make him special,” Oakpaw injected, now more pissed that she was dragged away. Why should she bow to a leader’s kit and give in to his every need?

“Because loud noises are too much for him to handle and you were being too loud. It was best we left the situation and give him time to calm down,” Smallpaw explained, her tail lashing beyond her.

“And how do you know this?

“Because it happened at the last gathering and Sandypelt had to take him back to camp to help him calm down.”

“So is he 8 moons, does this prove the other clan has the must be 8 moons to visit the border or,” Oakpaw was quick to change the subject, the topic about Crabpaw was starting to get on her nerves. Yes, she understood why he would need to be left alone after loud interactions, but why start off with him being Carpstar’s son, that just made no sense to him.

“No, he’s the same age as you and no again, the other clans don’t have that rule,” Smallpaw explained, standing up and booping Oakpaw’s nose. “But all that besides we should actually head back to camp now, the patrols will be coming back soon.”


	14. Shadow 3

He had just finished the remains of his mouse when Chirpsong burst through the entrance, her shoulder bleeding and a half tore frog in her mouth. Behind her, the rest of her patrol came through, and between the two of them, only had a mouse to show their efforts. But they were also covered in wounds and he realized they fought Thunderclan for these scraps of prey.

Mudbelly was quick to exit his den, Locustpaw close behind as they two looked over the warriors, who dropped off their prey and talked to Glowstar.

“Glowstar, we can’t keep doing this. Every scrap of prey we get Thunderclan takes more than half,” Chirpsong said, her patrol mates nodding their heads in agreement. So they had even more prey than this, those rotten Thunderclan warriors. Glowstar looked at the few scraps of prey in the pile before sighing.

“I’ll call a meeting when your wounds have been patched,” Glowstar stated, before standing up and calling out to everyone in camp. “Meeting in a bit, be prepared.”

The apprentices in the den existed, not bothering to give Echopaw a second glance as they passed by him.

“Can’t believe he thinks he’s better than us, just because he was able to catch something these last few days,” Swanpaw whispered, getting nodding heads of agreement from the other two.

“It’s only because Finchtail won’t take him to the border, if he saw the struggle we have to go through to even get one scrap of prey, he would be more considerate,” Songpaw whispered back and the other two hummed in agreement.

Well, that was just rude, he knew that the clan struggled to hunt along the border. However, Finchtail learned that and had stopped bringing him there for a reason, no use getting into fights every day just for one scrap. His eyes flickered over to the meeting rock where Glowstar was talking to Boulderfur about the soon coming meeting. Deciding to not be left behind, he trailed after the apprentices, trying to act like he wasn’t listening in on their conversation. He won’t let their mean, negative words ruin his victory, but he knew he was going to need all the information he could get for later.

Everyone soon gathered around the meeting rock, waiting for Glowstar to start the meeting as Mudbelly and Locustpaw stood off to the side with Boulderfur.

“Shadowclan, we’ve decided to declare war on Thunderclan,” Glowstar stated, her words causing an uproar in the clan.


	15. River 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is short, they will get longer if not in the book, then the next one

Crabpaw was sitting in the center of camp again, this time his sister next to him. The two were watching clan life move on around them and everyone who passed them gave them a quick nod of greeting. Crabapw didn’t see a need to be so formal, chirping out greetings and giving happy ear flicks to everyone that passed. Tunapaw was a bit more formal in her greetings, giving nods back to everyone.

This was a pretty normal scene to see in Riverclan, especially at sunset as the night patrols prepare to move out and the morning patrols retire for the night. Only the apprentices had time to sit down and enjoy the bustle of life before everything went quiet and they would be shooed off to their nests.

Someone sat down next to Crabpaw and he looked up at them, smiling when he realized it was momma or momma 2 at least. She was purring softly as the last of the sun rays warmed up her pelt. Tunapaw mummered a greeting to Momma and Crabpaw just touched her belly. She was growing kits inside her, his little siblings and he couldn’t wait to show them all the interesting things the world had to offer, like worms and bugs. He could feel Momma’s chuckles from the touch and he gave his own trill of delight as the vibrations rumbled through his pelt.

His other paw, however, was growing unnaturally warm and he flicked it, hoping to remove some of the heat from it. It didn’t work and the heat started to crawl up his leg. He stared down at it, his eyes tracking where the heat was and where it was moving. It wasn’t uncomfortable, just strange and he had no idea where it came from. He continued to stare at his leg, watching where the heat was crawling. Before he knew it, the heat had shot up his leg and into his head, causing it to go blurry.

He must have made a sound, through the blur that was his mind, he could hear Momma and Tunapaw asking if he was okay. He opened his mouth to say something, but only a loud pitched scream of pain was heard and his vision was consumed in fire. The entire forest was on fire, smoke rising from a black rocks that were in the ground. His vision went black and he collapsed to the ground, passing out from the pain.


	16. Wind 4

“So Birdsong was all like, ‘no Seedpaw, you can’t take a hawk down by yourself, I don’t care that you were able to kill a rabbit in its burrow’ and I pouted naturally and we were going to continue on, when a hunting patrol came by and after a bit of talk, the four of us worked together to bring that hawk down,” Seedpaw explained, ripping a chunk off of their section of the hawk. Bunnypaw followed suit, her mouth-watering at the flavor. It must have been a well-fed hawk for it to taste so good.

‘While the story was nice, I didn’t ask for it to explain how we were able to eat hawk tonight,’ she teased, bumping shoulders with her sister, who acted offended.

“You don’t want to hear my stories? Betrayal of the highest order,” Seedpaw gasped, overacting her offended nature. Bunnypaw rolled her eyes, batting at her sister’s face who squealed at the attack. “And now you are attacking me, you are just piling on the betrayal!”

Seedpaw purred with laughter as Bunnypaw knocked her over and the two wrestled around for a bit. However, it ended sooner than it normally would and Bunnypaw pulled away, panting. Her pelt felt like it was on fire again, though this time with no known source. It was sunset and the air was starting to cool off, meaning any heat that she was holding in her body was barely enough to keep the cold out. So why was she overheating?

She looked up at the sky, surprised to see many small black shapes growing in size as they got closer. She tensed up, realizing that they were getting closer and were going to hit the territories. Seedpaw had noticed her distress and was sitting next to her, looking up at the sky confused.

“Are you okay Bunnypaw, did you see something?” Seedpaw asked, confusion lacing her voice. Bunnypaw's mouth gaped open as if she were screaming in pain before turning to her sister to sign something.

‘We need to run.’

Bunnypaw turned around and took a few steps in one direction before she collapsed to the ground. Her vision started to go black and she opened her mouth in another soundless scream. No! She needed to get out of here, those things were going to crush everything. Seedpaw was asking her questions now, but before she could answer any of them she passed out from the pain in her body.


	17. Thunder 4

Oakpaw and Smallpaw made it back to camp, sneaking in through the dirtplace tunnel just in time for the patrols to return, some of them carrying prey. By the looks of it, the hunt went successful and she didn’t give it a second thought, weaving around the cats to meet up with the other apprentices, Smallpaw trailing after her.

Frostpaw and Mousepaw were sitting on the stump, glee written on their face as both of them watched the older apprentices make their way over.

“Pigeonpaw, Ratpaw! How did the hunt go?” Frostpaw asked, standing up and hopping off the stump to rush the two apprentices. Pigeonpaw purred, bumping noses with Frostpaw as Mousepaw hopped off the stump and followed after her sister. Oakpaw watched as Pigeonpaw explained how the hunt went, distracted by the growing heat in her fur. It didn’t help that Smallpaw was pressing up against her side, making the heat less bearable.

“Oakpaw, Smallpaw, were going to be doing a mock battle, get over here so we can pick sides,” Pigeonpaw called out, pulling Oakpaw out of her thoughts and Smallpaw from her side. She followed after the apprentice, sitting down next to her and Ratpaw in the circle the other apprentices had made. Frostpaw and Mousepaw were looking between the four older apprentices with excitement as Pidgeonpaw explained how it will work.

“Okay so Smallpaw, Oakpaw, and Mousepaw will be on one team while me, Ratpaw, and Frostpaw will be on the other, is there any complaint?” Ratpaw said, looking at each apprentice in the eyes, waiting for them to answer before moving into the next one. His eyes locked with hers and she mulled over her thoughts before answering.

“I have no complaints, but a question. Does anyone else feel like they are on fire?” She asked, getting a different variety of nos from everyone. She felt Smallpaw touch her side before giving a confused sound.

“You don’t feel like you are heating up. Are you feeling okay Oakpaw, do I need to get Goosesnout?” Smallpaw asked, just as the heat she had been feeling turned to pain and she let out a yelp. She was quick to her feet, looking around the clearing as everything looked to be on fire. She couldn’t hear what everyone was saying, her hearing being drowned out by the sounds of screams and the fire roaring. Her vision started to black around the edges just as she heard something snap and she collapsed to the ground, fainting in the process.


	18. Shadow 4

“A war? Glowstar have you gone mad?” A voice pierced through the chaos, causing everyone to stop talking. “We can barely handle border skirmishes, what makes you think we can handle a war?”

Everyone nodded their head in agreement while Echopaw thought over what Glowstar said. She had the right approach, it would make Thunderclan see that they won’t stand for this, but there was more to it then that.

“Quiet down and let me explain, We’ll be declaring war at the next gathering, that way we can have the support of Windclan and Riverclan with use. We won’t be fighting this war alone,” Glowstar explained, causing everyone to mutter amongst themselves. They all seemed to agree with the explanation and Echopaw nodded his head in understanding. Yes, that will make everything work out better than just declaring war, Glowstar had clearly put some thought into this.

“Shadowclan will no longer bend to Thunderclan’s demands, we will fight for every inch of our territory and they will pay for stealing our prey and injuring our warriors.” Glowstar continued, standing up on the rock as everyone started to agree with her louder. The voices soon turned to chanting and everyone was agreeing with Glowstar, making it clear to everyone and even Starclan who was starting to peak over the horizon. Echopaw didn’t join in, he didn’t see a need to, besides he would probably be sent out on hunting duty and nothing more. He was the best hunter apprentice after all.

Something flashed in the corner of his vision and he turned his head to look at it better. A pair of floating, glowing amber eyes were staring at him, making his way over to the meeting rock and staring up at Glowstar. His fur bristled as the eyes looked at him again before hopping up and attacking Glowstar. She didn’t flinch at all as Echopaw’s vision started to go black, but he shocked it off. The black that was crawling from the corner of his vision disappeared as well as the eyes and he looked around for them. When he couldn't find it he shrugged it off, ignoring the building heat in his pelt. It was probably because he just looked like an idiot anyway.


	19. River 5

Crabpaw woke up to the scratchy feeling of feathers against his fur. He huffed, twitching, and shifting to get away from the scratchy feeling he hated very much. Why was his nest covered in feathers? He would never do that to himself…. When did he fall asleep again?

Crabpaw opened his eyes, yelping when he saw Shoretail’s face a few inches away from his own. He hopped up onto his paws, backing away from the healer apprentice and looking around in fear. He was in the healer’s den, but when did he get here? Why was he here?

“Crabpaw, it’s alright, you’re in the healer’s den,” Shoretail said, lowering himself to the ground and keeping his voice quiet and calm. It helped a little with the panic coursing through his mind and he let the fur along his spine relax. His ears started to flick nervously as he continued to look around and let Shoretail explain what happened.

“You passed out from something and we brought you in here, do you want to tell me what happened?” Shoretail asked and Crabpaw looked at him. He couldn’t tell what Shoretail was thinking and he tapped his paw twice. Shoretail only nodded his head waving a paw around and his mommas and papa came into the den. He rushed over to Momma one, nuzzling into the chest and breathed in her scent. She licked the top of his head and he let himself block out the rest of the world. It was only him and Momma one that mattered right now and she kept all her focus on him since it was clear he was still panicking.

“It was fire,” He whispered into her chest, nuzzling it again as his ears began to flick faster. It wasn’t working on calming him down and he was starting to panic again. He can feel the heat travel through his body again and he didn’t want to pull away and see everything on fire.

“It was fire I saw.”


	20. Wind 5

Bunnypaw tapped her paw against the ground, frustrated that she had to wait for everyone to talk about her vision before even talking to her about it. She should be a part of the conversation happening outside the healer's den, she didn’t care if it slowed it down. But besides that, she was frustrated that she couldn’t figure out what it meant, the vision that is.

Her whole night she had been waking up, saying something about fire before having to be stopped from running out of camp and the territories. And honestly, not the best way to start her morning off. Her muscles were already complaining after attempting to fight off many warriors, the scratch on her shoulder and check were proof of it happening.

The entrance of the den shifted as Sunnysplash walked in, her head bowed as she approached her herb stores. She grabbed some for her wounds and approached Bunny, ready to treat said wounds. Bunnypaw tenses up as the herbs were chewed up and applied to her wounds, burning in the process. Can she just stop feeling like she was on fire, please?

“So we were talking about what you saw,” Sunnsplash started, ignoring the eye roll Bunnypaw gave her, only working on wrapping her wounds. “And all we can gather is that something bad is going to happen.

‘Yeah no shit Sunnysplash,’ Bunnypaw signed, ignoring the glare Sunnysplash was giving her.

“First off, no cursing in my den, second that is all we can tell. There isn’t enough information to confirm what will happen and all we can do is prepare,” Sunnysplash continued, finishing wrapping up her wounds and taking a step back.

‘So just watch the sky then, got it.’


	21. Thunder 5

Oakpaw sat down with her back straight and her focus on the back of the den. In front of her Acornstar was pacing, asking again and again for her to tell her what she saw. And each time Oakpaw told her, confident in her answer and never changing. She’d been through this before with punishment and she knew that keeping a consistent answer will help her, even when she’s telling the truth.

“Are you sure that what you saw was a fire before passing out?” Acornstar asked again, stopping to stare Oakpaw down. She just nodded her head, keeping her chin lifted to appear more confident. She would be lying if the constant question made her less certain in what she saw, but the pain she felt was enough to confirm what had happened the day before. Acornstar grumbled, going back to pacing her den before waving her tail to dismiss her. Oakpaw stood up, dipping her head to the leader and walked out of the den calmly. As soon as she was out of sight from the entrance of the den, she let all the tension in her body go and rushed over to the other apprentices, who were all gathered around the stump.

They all smiled at her as she skidded to a stop, gesturing for her to sit on the stump. She did so, laying down and sprawling across it as everyone waited for her to speak. She looked at each of them, seeing how impatient they all were, except for Smallpaw, before deciding to speak.

“Why does Acornstar always make us so uncertain with our answers, like it isn’t going to change but by the stars, if she doesn’t make you feel that way,” she started off, getting a chuckle from Pigeonpaw who had been in her paws before. “She kept asking if I was sure I saw fire before passing out and while I was second-guessing, I knew I did because of how much pain I was in.”

“Have they figured out what the prophecy meant?” Mousepaw asked in her adorable squeaky voice. She just shrugged her shoulders.

“They wouldn’t tell me anything, though I am curious since Petalpaw said I kept waking up throughout the night, but I don’t remember,” She said back, her tail pointing at Petalpaw who was near the healer’s den before waving her over. The healer apprentice walked over to them, sitting down next to her sisters.

“You kept saying you needed to get out of the forest and stuff along those lines, if you're curious, also Oakpaw you are very, very loud,” Petalpaw said, chuckling at Oakpaw’s sheepish look.


	22. Shadow 5

Ugh, okay maybe that vision he saw was more than just his mind playing tricks on him. His head burned with pain and moving only made it worse. Granted he was in a lot of pain when he passed out later last night, but still, this was somehow worse.

The other apprentices had left for the day, seems to go out and hunt for the clan. His mentor hadn’t called him yet so he didn’t bother leaving his nest, though something told him he was going to just to get something for his pain.

A few moments passed before he slowly pushed himself up and walked out of the den. He looked around, finding his mentor talking to Glowstar by the freshkill pile and decided to talk to her later. He looked around a bit more and found Mudbelly in his den with Locustpaw leaving to check up in the injured warriors from last night. He slowly made his way over to the healer’s den, trying to stay out of his mentor and leader line of sight. He didn’t need them to worry after him, that would be just bad after all.

“Mudbelly? I need something for this killer headache I have,” he called into the healer’s den before entering. Mudbelly was watching him before walking up towards him and touching his forehead.

“Hmm, no, not a migraine. Say, did you see anything weird yesterday?” Mudbelly asked, taking a step back.

“I saw a pair of glowing amber eyes attacking Glowstar, but that was probably my eyes playing a trick on me,” he answered, sitting down and flicking his tail with impatience. Mudbelly hummed, walking around the den for a bit before returning.

“Then your pain is the source of seeing your first vision from Starclan, don’t worry they sent me the same thing,” Mudbelly explained, placing a ball of moss on his head. The cold temperature of the water-soaked ball was enough to quell the pain and before he knew it, the pain was gone.

“Well if it was a vision, what does it mean?” He asked, puffing up his chest out at the fact Starclan trusted him with a vision. Not Locustpaw or the other apprentices, him. That was something to be proud of and brag about later.

“I don’t know just yet, but we are talking to Glowstar now,” Mudbelly said, dropping the ball of moss and leaving the den, not waiting for Echopaw. He scrambled after the older healer, struggling to keep up as he walked over to Glowstar, who was standing by herself.

“Glowstar, we got more news from Starclan.”


	23. River 6

Crabpaw dipped his paw into the river, flicking beads of water across the surface. He hasn’t had another vision since he’s talked with Shoretail and his parents. It was strange, none of them could figure out what it means until Shoretail admits he had the same vision, but worse. It made all the adults worried for him, but he honestly was just glad it was over.

“How are you doing Crabpaw dear?” Momma asked, chuckling when Crabpaw flicked some water at her. He trilled, flicking his ears in excitement in response to her question. She continued to chuckle and he placed his paw on her swollen belly, excited to feel the vibrations under his paws.

“When will siblings be born?” he asked, resting his cheek on her belly and listened. She continued to chuckle, wrapping her tail around him.

“They will be here any day now. Are you excited to meet them? Momma said, her chuckling stopping so she could lick the top of his head.

“Yes! I want to show them the worms and bugs!” He chirped, his ears flicking with excitement. Momma purred, continuing to groom his face.

“I’m sure they will love it, though you will still have to wait till their older dear,” She said between licks. Crabpaw purred, closing his eyes and allowing his Momma to groom him. She was also purring and it was very soothing, lulling him into a light sleep.


	24. Wind 6

Why? Why was she here? She pressed her face into her paws, a silent groan as Downfeather struggled yet again to translate what she said. Even with Seedpaw there to help translate and help Downfeather with what she’s struggling with. It was boring and she didn’t want to spend her day doing this. But, Downfeather wanted to take the day easy, especially since she was still reeling from her prophecies.

“Okay okay, what’s the next phrase Bunnypaw. I think I got it,” Downfeather said, pulling Bunnypaw out of her thoughts. She lifted her head up, raising an eyebrow. Seedpaw giggled at the look, signing that she had some loose grass stuck in her fur, and Bunnypaw was quick to brush it off.

“I think we should go over what you just learned one for time, just to make sure, Bunny?” Seedpaw suggested her silent command to Bunnypaw hidden to all but her. Bunnypaw sighed, rolling her eyes before signing again.

‘Keep low and quiet, I sense trouble.’

Downfeather signed the phrase back, muttering it under her breath before nodding her head.

“Yep got it now lets conti-.” She didn’t get to finish her sentence, her ears perking up and she moved from her laying position to a stalking one. She flicked her tail and quickly signed to the two apprentices.

‘I sense trouble.’ with that Downfeather was off into the grass, checking up on whatever she had noticed. The two apprentices waited tensely, hoping that Downfeather was playing with them and they would go back to the lesson. Instead, a loud shriek and a cat bursts through the grass towards the two apprentices with Downfeather close behind. 

“Thunderclan is in our territory, you two go get Hillstar now,” Downfeather hissed, sending the two apprentices running back to camp as Downfeather pinned the thunderclan warrior down to prevent them from chasing the apprentices.


	25. Thunder 6

It was late in the day now, she had spent most of it playing with the other apprentices, asking Snowstorm if they could go out and train, which they did and she had fun, and then spending the rest of her day being bored. It wasn’t till she was informed that the border patrols were late that she had started to panic. Her dad had gone on the patrol near Windclan and she feared the worst happened. So she waited and waited, with her mom and Smallpaw.

She was glad they decided to stay with her, it made the wait less tense as she was able to joke with them and talk about what had happened. However, it didn’t remove all the tension, just making it more bearable for her.

“Rosesight, I need you to lead a patrol to scout out our missing cats,” Darkswoop called out to her mom as the sun started to set. She hadn’t registered how long it has been, but by now they had been gone for most of the day. She got to her paws, hoping to be picked when Darkswoop put his paw up.

“I’m sorry, but no apprentices for this patrol Oakpaw, we don’t want any of you to get hurt,” He explained, his eyes flicking over to the apprentice den where his daughters were. She huffed sitting back down as her mom joined with the rest of the scout patrol, giving out commands. She felt Smallpaw stand up as Darkswoop approached them.

“However, I’ll be setting up a training course for all the apprentices tomorrow and we’ll have all of you go through it the day after. So I want you two to get some sleep when you can,” he explained to them, addressing Smallpaw to tell the other apprentices. She left and it was only them left intense silence.

“Why can’t I go on the scouting patrol?” She asked, her voice quiet to hide her worry.

“Because as a father, I know Shrewrunner would be worried that sent you to go look for him, Rosesight knows what she is doing and her presence will be enough,” he explained, his ears flicking as the entrance to camp rustled. Oakpaw looked up her eyes widening with shock and Darkswoop finally looked around, shock written on his face.


	26. Shadow 6

“Are you sure it was only eyes, no pelt colors, or anything?” Glowstar asked in a concerned voice, her body posture more of a scared apprentice than the confident leader Echopaw normally saw. It made sense why she would be like this, he did just have a vision of someone killing her. It made him nervous as well, which consumed any pride he had about Starclan contacting him.

“Only glowing amber eyes, which doesn’t help much,” He said, pointing out the fact that no cat had red eyes. Glowstar groaned, turning around and throwing a part of her nest at the wall of her den. Mudbelly sighed next to him, standing up and walking over to Glowstar.

“Like I said with the first vision, you are wise Glowstar, we will flush out this killer before they can do some serious damage,” Mudbelly told Glowstar, before pointing his tell at Echopaw. “If Starclan contacted Echopaw about this, then he can be trusted.”

Glowstar let out a sigh, her claws sheathing as she turned her head to look at Echopaw. She looked him up and down before she nodded.

“Can you take him to the moonstone tomorrow Mudbelly, something tells me he’ll have a better time receiving a message from Starclan if he’s closer to them,” Glowstar said, turning around fully to face him. “Do you think this is a good idea Echopaw?”

Glowstar, asking about his advice on a situation? His heart swelled with pride and joy, his leader trusted him enough to help her make decisions. So, of course, he would feel some pride, who wouldn’t feel pride about this.

“I think it’s a great idea Glowstar,” He simply stated, his pride growing, even more, when Glowstar smiled at him before turning her head to address Mudbelly and get his answer.

“I will take him on your request Glowstar. You should get as much rest as possible, the journey is long for Shadowclan.” Echopaw nodded his head to the healer, before turning around and leaving the leader’s den. Outside nothing had changed much, just a few warriors returning back with prey and the kits playing outside the nursery while Pepper and Mushroompelt watched. He started walking towards the Apprentice den, barely catching Pepper as she watched him leave the leader’s den and walk to the apprentice den. When he spared a glance at her, she turned her attention back to the kits, continuing the conversation that she was having with Mushroompelt. Normally he would just shrug it off, but after learning about someone planning on killing Glowstar and taking her place, he stores Pepper’s reaction in the back of his mind before entering the apprentice den. He curled up in his nest, closing his eyes and tried to get more sleep for tomorrow


	27. River 7

Crabpaw was sitting outside the nursery, the sun setting as he waited with his family. Momma 2 was inside the nursery with both Flightpool and Shoretail, giving birth to her kits, his new siblings. Next to him Tunapaw was sitting with her paws under her and her eyes closed, Her head kept dipping slightly before she corrected it, proving that she was tired. On his other side, Momma 1 was letting him press into her fur. Papa was pacing outside, apparently, he did this with Momma 1 when she was giving birth to him and Tunapaw.

“Is Momma going to be alright?” he asked, looking up at Momma. She only shrugged her shoulder, watching as Papa passed by them again.

“She’ll be okay, she has to be okay. If she isn’t I’m going to murder some healer,” Papa said, aiming the end of his sentence towards Shoretail, who was leaving the nursery to grab something. He looked shocked as his leader glared at him and he slinked off to the healer’s den before appearing again with some leaves. He gave Papa a look before going back into the nursery.

“Yes she’s going to be alright, Carpstar will make sure of it,” Momma purred, wrapping her tail around him and his sister. “Puddleheart will be just alright.”


	28. Wind 7

Bunnypaw and Seedpaw burst through the entrance of camp, skidding to a stop and tripping over their own paws. Having just witnessed a Thunder Warrior in their territory and the run back to camp and winded her, leaving her on the ground gasping for air. However her sister was already up onto her paws, looking around frantically. She couldn’t find Hillstar, so instead she resulted in the next best thing.

“Thunderclan is attacking,” She called out, getting everyone's attention. They all started to talk amongst themselves as Hillstar appeared from his burrow, rushing over to the apprentices.

“Seedpaw, what happened? Where’s Downfeather?” he asked, looking around to try and find Bunnypaw’s mentor. It was at that moment she realized her mentor was still outside of camp, fighting off how many Thunder Warriors were out on the Moors. She stood up on shaky paws, looking at the entrance of camp with worry on her face. She didn’t like her mentor, but she didn’t deserve to be forced to fight so many potential threats, she needed help now.

“Downfeather found a Thunderclan warrior and she told us to get help, we don’t know how many there are,” Seedpaw explained and already the warriors around camp were preparing to leave. She noticed that all of them paired off into groups of two, the only one alone was Birdsong, Downfeather’s partner. Hillstar flicked his tail and all the pairs left and Robintalon was at his side.

“Bunnypaw, Seedpaw. You two will stay at camp and guard the entrance, I trust that you both will keep the camp safe, got it?” Hillstar told the apprentices and Seedpaw nodded her head. Bunnypaw turned around slowly, also nodding her head and her leader and deputy took off, heading outside of camp to deal with the problem.

Seedpaw pressed up against her side, both their ears flicking as yowls reached them. They didn’t need to look outside to see what was causing the noise, they knew already that it was the sound of Thunderclan being attacked and driven out of Windclan’s territory.


	29. Thunder 7

Oakpaw screamed, rushing towards the patrol and Redscar who was carrying her dad’s body. The patrol froze, hearing her scream and looked over at her just as she reached Redscar and buried her nose in his fur. All the heat in his body had already left and she could smell the blood from his many wounds. She heard her mom cry out as well, rushing over asn Redscar pushed Oakpaw away so he could move Shrewrunner’s body to the center of camp. She tagged after them, wiping away the first sign of tears as other warriors gathered around, whispering about what happened.

“It was Breezetail,” Redscar said after placing her dad’s body down and she rushed over to nuzzle into his fur. Instantly Rosesight was by her side, pressing her nose into his fur and muttering something. She looked up at her mom, seeing the silent tears stream down her face before looking up at Redscar, knowing she was crying as well.

“Is he alive?” She asked simply and Redscar looked her in the eyes before hesitantly nodding his head. “I’m going to make him pay for this.”

The camp went silent at her words as they all digested what she said. No one said anything, probably agreeing that Breezetail would pay for what he did. Soon they all joined in mourning their loss, some staying longer than others. Oakpaw didn’t bother giving them a second glance, just resting her chin on Shrewrunner’s shoulder, only giving Pigeonpaw a glance when he appeared at his side. She remembered how Shrewrunner was his mentor and that his death was hitting him hard as well. It was going to hit them all hard in one way or another, but all of them agreed that Windclan was going to pay, specifically Breezetail.


	30. Shadow 7

“So tomorrow I’ll be going to the moonstone,” Echopaw said, sending Songpaw a grin. He in fact couldn’t get some sleep, too excited about the possibility of getting another message from Starclan. So when his sister walked in he was quick to create a plan and tell her the good news.

“And? Why is that so special, other than being last minute,” Songpaw snarked back, her back turned to him and her tail lashing with anger.

“It’s special because I had a vision from Starclan last night and Glowstar asked me to go talk with them personally about it,” he continued, his paw resting on his chest as he continued to gloat. Soon the other apprentice would show up and he would tell them about the great news.

“Well I don’t care other than the fact that this is sudden. Why would Starclan send you a message, your not a healer or leader,” Songpaw hissed, glaring over her shoulder at him.

“Because I’m special and maybe this is a sign I will be a leader when I’m older or maybe the next leader,” He chirped, clapping his paws together and he thought about being the next leader. He saw himself pushing the Thunderclan back, making them cower under his rule as he did exactly what they did to Shadowclan to them. He would make his clan stronger than ever before and make sure they never go hungry again.

“By the stars, hearing you talk about this like you are above everyone else is so frustrating. I’m tired of your damn ego Echopaw,” Songpaw snapped, standing up and stomping out of the den just as Locustpaw came in. She looked confused at Songpaw as she left before walking over to Echopaw and dropping the bundle in her mouth.

“Something told me you needed help with sleeping,” She said, sitting down and smiling at him. He smiled back up at her, glad that someone at least cared about him, unlike the other apprentices.


	31. River 8

“Crabpaw,” A soft, quiet voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He blinked open his eyes, trilling when he saw Momma sitting in front of him. She held a paw to her mouth, telling him to be quiet before helping him stand up. “Are you ready to meet your siblings?”

Crabpaw thrilled with joy, his ears flicking as Momma led him towards the nursery. He purred as he pushed through the opening and Momma followed after him. Inside Snappergaze and Tadpolekit were sitting near the front of the nursery, giving the new monarch and kits time to adjust.

“Hello Crabpaw, we wanted you to meet them before things got crowded,” Momma said, her tail pulling away from her belly to reveal three small kits. Crabpaw was in awe as he approached the kits and sat down. He looked over the kits, trilling, and chirping at them and was excited to see them respond back. Momma chuckled, licking the top of the kit’s head before doing the same to Crabpaw.

“They don’t understand you just yet dear, but they are very noisy,” Momma explained, trilling as the kits began to squirm around. Crabpaw trilled as well, watching the kits as they squirming towards Momma’s belly.

“Would you like to know their names, little C?” Papa asked and he nodded his head, his ears increasing in flicks. His parents purred before Papa pointed to the small red tabby. “This little one is Shrimpkit,” he pointed at the dilute tortoiseshell next to the tom, “This one’s name is Minnowkit and this one,” He pointed to the tortoiseshell, “ And this one is Troutkit.”

“I like them,” He purred, touching his nose to each of their heads, repeating their names. “The red one is Shrimpkit, the dilute tortoiseshell is Minnowkit, and the tortoiseshell is Troutkit. Fit very much well.”


	32. Wind 8

Bunnypaw watched in horror as her father continued to groom the blood out of his fur. It made her sick to see all of it, knowing it was from another cat. She’d seen blood before, but not this amount of it. She wanted to puck and she knew Seedpaw was feeling the same way.

The two sisters continued to watch, noting the few quick glances that their father was giving them before going back to grooming himself. Their mother had joined him in grooming out his fur and while the two couldn’t hear them, they knew they were talking. It wasn’t until Hillstar showed up that their mother stepped away and their father stopped grooming his fur.

“Breezetail, would you like to explain what happened out there, why you killed a warrior unpromoted?” Hillstar hissed, many cats joining in as they circled the warrior. Breezetail glared at all the warriors, before looking Hillstar directly in the eyes.

“If Thunderclan has to resort to stealing prey from other clans, then they can handle losing a few warriors,” Breezetail continued to explain and the hissing from many warriors grew louder. Bunnypaw looked at her father, her horror clear on her face as her father took a peek at them. He didn’t react to his daughter’s reactions, only grunting and looking back at Hillstar.

“That is not a valid reason for breaking the warrior code, your punishment will be dealt out tomorrow, everyone gets your wounds tended and get some sleep,” Hillstar said, dismissing everyone. Everyone grumbled, moving around and the few warriors that passed by Breezetail hissed at him, only their mother approached him with no hatred for him. The pair continued to groom at his fur, going back to talking about something.

“Bunnypaw, Mother and Father are walking over,” Seedpaw hissed under her breath and she looked up at the two, her fur fluffing up. Her father looked down at her and she cowered into the ground. She didn’t want to be related to him anymore, a murder. That warrior he killed could’ve had a family, a mate, or even kits for star’s sake. Why would he kill someone just like that.

The family all stared at each other, all of them waiting for one to break the tense silence when Bunnypaw stood up. She looked her father in the eyes, trying to be confident even when her legs shook.

‘You’re not my father.’

Her father blinked at her, before snarling and raising his claws.

“What did you say to me?”

‘You’re not my father, I don’t want to talk to you anymore.’

Breezetail snarled louder, his claws raking the earth before turning around and storming off. Her mother was close to follow, telling something to Breezetail, but was silenced with a snarl. The two sisters just watched their parents leave, neither not knowing what to say.


	33. Thunder 8

She didn’t realize that it was morning until the elders were at her sides, helping her stand up after sitting in one position for so long. She had long since cried her eyes out, but knowing that she couldn’t see her dad ever again, let to her stuttering in her step. Thankfully she was caught by Rosesight, who let her daughter lean against her shoulder as the elders took Shrewrunner’s body to the burial site.

The two followed the elders outside of camp, both their tails dragging and steps heavy as they thought about what happened. So much had happened in the past day, first the prophecy and now her dad’s death, she felt empty, exhausted. She just wanted to lay down and sleep forever now. However the fire of revenge burned bright in her heart, she wouldn’t let herself rest til her dad was avenged. Breezetail wasn’t going to get away with this.

Her anger fueled her, burning away any of the last bits of her sleep. Something clicked in her and she looked up at the sky. Maybe she was the fire, destined to burn down everything til the hole inside her chest had healed over. No one could stop her, not even her friends.

“Let me help,” She said, pushing off her mom’s shoulder and walking over to the elders, who had been working together to dig a big enough hole for her dad’s body. The elders stepped to the side and she started to dig, not caring as the soil clung to her fur or when her mom joined her. The two worked together to dig a big enough hole for Shrewrunner’s body and after stepping away, the elders placed the body down gently. Oakpaw looked down at his body, the sight only fueling her quest for revenge, before she pushed the dirt back into the hole, burying the body. Her dad wasn't there anymore, he was up in the sky with their ancestors, looking after all of them.

She leaned down to touch her nose to the now buried body, breathing in the earthy scent.

“I won’t let your death go to waste, dad.”


	34. Shadow 8

“Do you understand my pain Locustpaw? She just doesn’t care about me, my own sister,” Echopaw complained, pawing at the moss of his nest. He wouldn’t admit it to Songpaw, but her outburst and storming off had hurt more than he let on. As of now, only Locustpaw knew about it, and even then it was mostly hidden.

“It is difficult, you and your sister have been at odds since you two became apprentices. I suggest you find her and talk to her as a brother and not as someone who is above her,” Locustpaw suggested patting his shoulder.

“So you are agreeing with what she is saying?” He asked, feeling more hurt that the one cat who he talked to about this was tearing his feelings even more apart.

“I’m agreeing that you tend to talk with this arrogant tone. I’m simply saying to not use it when talking to her, maybe you’ll be able to convey what you’re feeling,” Locustpaw responded, her claws toying with the bundle. He had to keep reminding himself that Locustpaw was never good with words, but when she did get it, she was able to convince anyone to try anything out. And sadly it worked on him.

“Fine, I’ll try and talk to her normally, though if I can’t find her in camp, it will have to wait till after the moonstone,” He stated, standing up and walking to the entrance. He can feel Locustpaw’s smile on his back and he turns around to give her a smile. Locustpaw was the only apprentice who saw what a truly great cat he was and the only one who didn’t talk crap about him when he was nearby. It was nice to have her at his side.

He turned back around and exited the den, looking around for his sister. He couldn’t find her, but to make sure that Locustpaw did assume he didn’t look, he began to walk around camp, his eyes looking for the smokey brown molly. But even then he couldn’t find her and so he returned back to the den and lay down in his nest.

“Couldn’t find her?” Locustpaw asked, unraveling the bundle and revealing some herbs to help him sleep.

“Nope, so it will have to wait till tomorrow, and thank you again for bringing me sleep herbs,” He said, watching as she weaved the lavender into his nest and handed him the poppy seeds. She smiled at him as he licked the small seed up and curled up in his nest.

“It’s no problem Echopaw, I’ll leave so you can get some sleep okay?” She said, grabbing the empty bundle and left. He only nodded his head, keeping his eyes closed so he would fall asleep faster. In the back of his mind, he mused on how kind of a healer Locustpaw was. A wonderful healer to have at his side when he was eventually leader, he liked that thought. She was definitely worth being his healer for sure.


	35. River 9

It was night time now, the sound of life coming from inside the nursery made Crabpaw cringe. He liked spending time with his family, but when it soon turned into the whole clan gathering around to see the new additions, he had to excuse himself. Besides, it was a nice night and he wanted to see the stars. He observed them, trilling to himself as he mapped out the constellations he was taught. His claw traced the lines between the stars as the stories repeat in his mind for each one.

There was the great trout, the constellation his new little sister was named after and over there was the Stag, or he thought it was the Stag. He kept tracing his claw through the stars, trying to find the missing one that made the Stag complete. But no, he couldn’t find it. He stood up in a panic, tracing other constellations out and panicking, even more, when he realized that they were also missing stars as well. Oh no, why were the stars disappearing? Did Starclan warriors really disappear when no one remembers them? Oh, how he wished he knew those warriors that just vanished, that way the constellations would still be there.

“Crabpaw what’s wrong? You seem nervous,” A voice from the direction of the healer’s den startled him and he turned to face the Healer’s apprentice. Shoretail smiled at him, letting him take the time needed to answer the question.

“Stars are missing, the constellations are incomplete,” He simply stated and Shoretail was right next to him, tracing out constellations beside him. The two sat in silence as time and time again, they found stars to be missing. Shoretail muttered something under his breath when they reached the last constellations before turning around and heading back into the healer’s den. Well, he wouldn’t understand that and even if he did, he got too distracted by the stars again to push what happened.


	36. Wind 9

Bunnypaw curled around herself, looking up at the stars as she did so. Her head was resting on her paws and she was sitting on a hill overlooking the camp. It had been a day since the battle and she was still in shock over what Breezetail did. It made no sense to her at all why he thought that was a good reason. But still, her words from the night still stand and she proudly sat with the warriors who agreed with Breezetail or Breezepaw’s punishment.

It felt right for him to be demoted to an apprentice and as Hillstar put it, if he couldn’t follow the warrior code, he would need to have it taught to him til he learned to follow it. And then he proceeded to be given to Robintalon, a well known strict mentor. She would forever say that it was a necessary punishment for a murder, even though she felt like a more stircter punishment was necessary.

But that wasn’t the only reason he was out here, she was here because she had started to question everything. She had wanted to be a warrior since she was little, but seeing tha aftermath of the battle and seeing Breezepaw covered in blood, something told her she didn’t want to do it anymore. She would still give it thought, but ever since then, something had been pulling her to Sunnysplash’s den… she would talk to the healer later. Not only that, but it would get her away from Downfeather, who while was proving to wanting to learn sign, would forever get on her nerves and she couldn’t handle it anymore.

Her eyes blinked as she stared up at the star, wishing her ancestors would help her make up her mind. She didn’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings, but it just felt like the right path to take. Was she making the right decision to become a healer’s apprentice? Her eyes blinked again before narrowing as she looked up at the sky. Did some of the stars just disappear? She looked closer as more blinked out and her eyes widened. She stood up on her paws, panic growing inside her as a few more stars blinked out. Oh this wasn’t good at all.


	37. Thunder 9

Oakpaw looked around the clearing of camp, low to the ground. The guard by the entrance looked to be asleep, but she couldn’t tell from the entrance of the apprentice den. She made one last check before she bolted across the clearing and towards the dirtplace tunnel. The guard didn’t even react, instead snoring and Oakpaw had to bite back a chuckle. Of course Sparrowtalon was asleep. She made one last check around camp, just to make sure no one was awakened before pushing her way through the tunnel and outside of the camp.

She wasn’t out here to make dirt, instead she was here to visit her dad, even if it had only been a day. She found everyone in camp to be too… happy after Shrewrunner’s death and she needed a place where she could talk about how she felt without ruining the mood. So her dad’s grave will have to do.

The soil from where he was buried was still loose and she dug her claws into it. Here the trees were few and far apart, allowing the sky to be seen. This area was chosen for the burials for that reason, so their ancestors could see them burying their dead and proving they still cared. It also was a great place to stargaze and think.

“Dad? It hasn’t even been a day since you died and already I’m so confused. I don’t know what to do. How to avenge you,” She said, her voice tense with sadness. She wouldn’t cry again, not so soon after her dad died, but she could still feel it. The air rustled the leaves in the trees and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

She opened them again, squirting as she realized that some of the stars were missing from the sky. That was odd, she continued to watch the sky, her mouth dropping when more started to blink out. What the-?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt heat start to build up at the base of her neck and she scrambled backwards. The heat continued to grow til she was out of the moonlight, looking confused. She stared at the cvlaring, resting a paw at the base of her neck. Why would moonlight hurt her? What is even going on?


	38. Shadow 9

Mudbelly had awoken Echopaw before the sun had risen, saying that they needed to leave as early as possible. He didn’t know what that meant, but he followed the healer out of camp and towards Windclan territory. The whole journey had been uneventful other than the patrol of Windclan cats they had run into.

Mudbelly stopped to talk to them and while he was bored, he noticed the small black apprentice who stayed quiet the whole time. She looked to be stuck in her thoughts and after going through his memories a bit, he recognized her as Bunnypaw, the Windclan’s mute apprentice. It must suck living with her, having to constantly look at to understand what she was saying. It surely would be annoying for him, especially since the other apprentices wanted to shut him out. Before long they were back on their journey, Mudbellt humming a song to himself as they travelled.

It was finally sunset when they reached mothermouth and all that walking had made him tired. He was glad now that he had gotten more sleep since he would’ve passed out during the journey. Mudbelly sat by the entrance, sitting on his paws as he continued to hum. He didn’t know what to do, so he just stood there and waited.

And waited he did, it wasn’t till the moon was high in the sky did Mudbelly move, startling Echopaw out of a light slumber. He scrambled to his paws, wondering why they left so early if they were going to be waiting for so long. But he didn’t have much time to dwell on it since Mudbelly was already entering Mothermouth and he rushed to keep up.

The tunnels were long and narrow, but to him they were too long and when they entered they entered the cave, it felt like they had been traveling for hours. Instead only a few minutes passed as the moon finally lit up the Moonstone and lit up the whole room.

His jaw dropped as Mudbelly sat next to it and tapped the ground. Echopaw walked over, laying down and looked up at Mudbelly. He just nodded his head and he took a deep breath, looked back at the moonstone and touched his nose to it, falling asleep.


	39. Epilogue 1

Sweetstar’s ears twitched as something told him that someone had entered the dreaming plane from the moonstone. He grumbled to himself as he opened his eyes and stood up. He looked around at the other cats around him, concluding he was the only one to get the message. He grumbled again, making his way over to the dream pool and stepped into it, closing his eyes.

He opened his eyes to see a full grown apprentice staring at him, their mouth wide open with awe.

“What do you want little one,” He grumbled, waiting for the apprentice to get on with it.

“You’re Sweetstar, the leader before Glowstar,” the apprentice squealed.

“Yes, yes I am. I don’t know what you were expecting since you are trying to communicate with Starclan and we are all dead.” He let out a yawn, rubbing the back of his leg against the other one. Honestly, he didn’t want to be here, but here he was talking to this stupid apprentice.

“That is so cool, but right down to business. Glowstar asked me to come to speak to Starclan to receive more information about the vision you guys sent me.”

“Vision? What vision Starclan can only give prophecies through dreams.” Now he was just confused. Did the higher powers send a vision to the clans without telling Starclan they were doing it? If so, that was very rude of them and he was going to have some choice words with them later.

“Yes, a vision about a pair of amber eyes killing Glowstar. Do you know anything else?” the apprentice asked, hope in his eyes.

“Well no, not really. We sent all the information we had to Mudbelly so we can’t tell you anything el-”

“Echopaw! You need to wake up right now you're in danger.” another voice butted in and he looked over at the few starclan warriors that joined them. Just great, now this apprentice, he was guessing was Echopaw, was in danger.

“Is Mudbelly attacking me? I don’t understand why he-'' The apprentice collapsed to the ground, flickering out of the dream world in front of a small crowd of Starclan warriors. He looked around before shrugging his shoulder and heading to the pool. His paw touched it and he was surprised to find that he can’t go back to the hunting grounds. Oh no.

“We're stuck until Echopaw dreams again I’m afraid.”


	40. Epilogue 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry, this took so long. I had the chapter ready long before I started posting, but as I was writing through the books, I got distracted by other things and was all around disappointed in where I was taking the story. I have a rewrite in the works, but for the time being, I'll try to get the other books out before posting the rewrite.
> 
> If I ever get to it. As of right now, Secrets of the Wild isn't my main project and I never put much thought into it, I just wanted to write some warriors with some ocs. I do enjoy the story I have laid out, but for the time being it's going to be on hiatus until I actually start working on other things.

Mudbelly tapped his paw nervously, normally he wouldn’t be so nervous, but his mind told him something was off. He checked every inch of the cave to calm his nerves and he didn’t find anything, but still, it was there, pestering him.

So he resorted to creating a distraction, which worked somewhat, and by that, it distracted him from the threat that had made its way into the cave. He felt claws rack his shoulder and he screamed with pain as the cat knocked him to the ground. He tried to turn his head around, to see who his attacker was, but a set of claws pinned his head down to the ground. He tried to speak, but any noise he made was cut off from the claws in his shoulder digging deeper.

The two sat in that position for a little bit, his attacker waiting as another cat appeared from the tunnel and went towards Echopaw.

“NO! Leave him alone,” He yelled out before screaming out in pain as his attacker ripped out a chunk of flesh and muscle from his shoulder. It burned from the pain and before he knew it, a swift blow was dealt to his neck, knocking him out.


End file.
